Naruto the Stoner of the world
by Blaze wolf alpha
Summary: This is just a dumb plot of a naruto i have been meaning to do but never got to it. The plot will be abit lose at times. The story will still parts ogf past neglect of naruto.
Chapter 1 the gateway

I do not own any of the characters from naruto or the jokes in this story.

Summary.

* * *

This story is about Naruto,who has been neglected by his family for his twin siblings. But the twist is that he is a drug addict. This story will include dave chappelle, chris hart, katt Williams jokes. This also has has prostitution, violence, family beat down. Every thing in the story is mad up so dont take it seriously.

Some what harem. Tenten,female sasuke, female garra, mikoto,any many more i accept request.

0000000000000000

Konoha, one of the strongest Villages in the elemental nation. Second to Konoha is iwa/kumo depends on who you talk to. In this village there is a story about a boy who is the saveyer of this world. The balance of good and evil is in his hands to choose for. The supposed prophesy of the hero of all worlds will be born. But it will not be that kind of goody goody kid friendly story. No this is the story of Naruto Uzumaki the junkie of the world.(I couldn't think of any thing better)

We are at the Namikaze clan estate. Currently in tha of the Namikaze Uzumaki triplets are being trained by they're parents in the ancient arts of they're clants move sets. A woman with such red vibrant hair that look as if it was dipped in crimson blood. Her body figure was the dream of every woman dream. A busty pair of double DD cup tits. Borderline E cup. And a huge bubble butt. Every step she took would send small ripples into her fat glorious ass(I will be some what very descriptive about female butts im an ass man) that would pop any man a angry erection. Next to her is her husband minato Namikaze. The Yodaime hokage. ( we all know how he looks like) infront of them is they're two children. Menma, and Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki. They had been training from they're parents for the last 2 to 3 years. The reason why they were being trained so for so long is because they were told that one of them will be come the savior of the world. But if you look closely at the clan mansion theirs a young boy with electric blue eyes. His hair was a rose gold color. He was currently watching the family sparing practice like usual.

Some would think that he would be with his family. But no one would guess that his family would neglect him for his other siblings. ''Sigh I figured they won't notices me going out alone again.''Naruto muttering to himself. Naruto was going to the red light district of Konoha. Many people consider that to be a dangerous place for anyone to even considering to just even visit.

But it is not as bad as it sounds the whole idea of it being so dangerous was very exaggerated.

The reason why Naruto was going there is because his crew was going to celebrate one there friends finally loosing his virginity. The way they were going to celebrate was by having a bong smoking circle.

They first started doing this after successful B rank mission. They had originally plan to go eat out but one of Narutos friends planned something else. Every one calls him CJ.

Coming out of his train of thought, Naruto was stopped by someone. That someone being one of the red district prostitutes and one of his booty calls. She was Saya otonashi , she look around 19 to 22 years of of age. She was wearing a big white t shirt that looked 4 sizes to big. Underneath that shirt she was wearing a snug pair of short shorts that huged her round ass so perfectly.

Naruto and saya have had many sexual encounters together before.

''Hey um N-Na-Naruto how are um today." Saya said timidly. Naruto looked at her for a moment. Taking in her amazing body posture. Noticed that she was wearing a bright pink bra that completely showed.

"Its been going great. Just going to CJs apartment to celebrate." Naruto said casually while his harden member was being pushed in his saw this happening she felt her southern regions moistening from the sight in front of her.

"Oh ok. Um Naruto would you mind if we you know had a quickie in the alley way real fast." Saya said this while she was rubbing her legs together. Naruto was willing to take up the offer. "Sure lead they way" "lets hurry I cant wait to fuck you in your fat ass" Naruto said in a very aroused manner.

(Lemon part if you ar not of age then skip)

Saya was behind a large trash can on her knees blowing Narutos massive cock 14 inches 3 in a half inches wide. Saya was slurping and jerking his cock. Every moment or so she would take the dick out her mouth and gently smack his cock on her face and say " oh you love how wet and hot my mouth feels". While she was doing this Naruto had his head back in pure pleasure. He had almost forgotten how good she was at this. Naruto to could feel him self nearing the edge of his climax. Naruto slowy reached his hands around her head. Saya saw what naruto was doing.

She quickly pulled her head back from his cock leaving it a really wet slobbery mess.

That sudden action left Narutos bare cock to the cool breathe. Its throbbing hardness brought Naruto back to reality.

He had noticed Saya had her hands against the wall. She was shaking her bubble butt at him in a very seductive way. When Naruto saw this his memeber was harder that it ever wad before.

"What you getting cold feet. Dont think you can handle me." Saya said in a very sultry way at Naruto. In one quick thrust he had completely penetrated Sayas core. They did not move. Saya let out a silent wale of moans. Sayas pussy felt like warm tight velvet that felt so soft to the small movement would send electrical pleasure to both of them. Naruto started to slowly thrust in and out of Sayas womanhood.

Saya was at first taken by surprised by Naruto sudden action. Naruto then proceeded to speed up his thrusting power. Sayas was currently in a sea of never ending pleasure by what Naruto was doing to her of sudden Naruto started to slap her ass. Seeinf the ripples that have been made by the spanking caused Naruto to be in a mind boggling hypnotic spell from seeing this.

Naruto was now next to her hear and whispering to her " you like that dont you huh. You like it when I slap this fat ass dont you. Hows ass does this belong to ". Naruto said in a very ddominate voice that held nothing but confidence.

Saya then said "its yours Naruto its all yours now dont stop im all most there." Saya said while she was moaning and grunting in between the words.

"Ugh here it comes ima bust a nut take it said while he finally Finished im side of Sayas pussy. He had over flooded her womb. After what had seemed like an hour of no stop pumping.

Fuck yeah they both said while they got to rest on each others body.

'I guess it wont hurt to be a bit late to the party' Naruto had thought.

Thankyou for reading the story please leaving a review if you want

Yea if you guessed it yes this is my first story so take it easy on me

Yes naruto is a Konohashinobi he just doesn't wear it all the time so yeah he is an adult and yes leave some request to do some more harem members thanks

Ps next chapter there will ashowing of family neglecting.

Why because i have always wanted. To right my own story abot this.


End file.
